Day 3 of Write Every Day in November (Barefoot and Pregnant)
by whatawhatatomgirl
Summary: Hey guys so welcome to the Write Every Day in November. My substitution to Write a Novel in a Month. I'll be endeavoring to write everyday this month. Leatherhead comes home to see his pregnant mate in the kitchen and thinks of an old cliché that doesn't fit the situation as well as some might like, but he loves it. WARNING Mpreg Mikey Human AU


Day 3 of Write Every Day in November. So I had this idea rattling up in my brain for a while and finally got it out. It's not my best, but it's better than what I originally wrote earlier today. Maybe when this month is done and I finish SAM I'll return to this universe. Please don't review this just to tell me you hate Mpreg. I get it's not everyone's cup of tea, but I'd prefer to be given something I can work with to improve me work.

Barefoot and Pregnant

WARNING: Mpreg Mikey

Summary: Leatherhead comes home to see his pregnant mate in the kitchen and thinks of an old cliché that doesn't fit the situation as well as some might like, but he loves it.

Leatherhead smiled when he reached the door to his apartment. It had been a long day and he was glad to be home. He opened the door and heard music coming from the kitchen so quickly made his way there. He smiled as he saw his mate singing along to a song as he made dinner.

Leatherhead's eyes fell upon the currently most prominent feature which was his pregnant stomach. Michelangelo was due in only a month and it showed. The next thing Leatherhead noticed was his bare feet and he smiled at the cliché term barefoot and pregnant.

Leatherhead personally knew people who would flay him alive for thinking such a thing. A term used by most to describe where an omega belonged in the world. That all they were good for was having kids and serving their alpha's. However, if anyone saw Michelangelo they would know why the image had made the older man smile. His Michelangelo wasn't in some cute outfit listening to some sweet pop song while cooking a meatloaf. No. His mate was in green basketball shorts and an orange tank top without socks in an effort to beat the how New York summer heat. While Leatherhead liked the look it wasn't some matriculate outfit that you'd see on a magazine cover. Michelangelo wasn't listening to something classical or soft, but a ruckus rap song that Leatherhead associated more with a club than a kitchen. Finally the food was pizza which while made from scratch was probably half covered with some mystery topping that his mate was currently craving. Leatherhead hoped Michelgelo wasn't into something that would spill onto his side of the pizza like the marshmallow incident of just a few nights ago.

Leatherhead smiled when the younger man turned around and his face lit up. "Hey babe welcome home," he said crossing over and kissing the taller man. "Dinner should be ready soon; I made garlic bread too this time."

Leatherhead felt his whole body go warm and he pulled his mate into a close hug. "How's the baby," he asked as he placed a hand on Michelagelo stomach.

Michelangelo smiled widened. "Good, he was really kicking today though. I think he's as excited to be born as we are."

Leatherhead placed a kiss on his lovers head. "I don't want him here to early. We still haven't even decided on a name."

Michelangelo sighed. "I told you. I'll know when I see him and I refuse to even be tempted to name him something he's not."

Leatherhead laughed as again the unqines of his mate stood out. How many 'perfect' omega's would either be frantic to pick a name by now or simply want to name it what their alpha wanted to name it. No his mate had always stuck out and while it hadn't always been pleasant it had what lead them to meet. Leatherhead didn't want to even think about how different his life without Michelangelo would be. Leatherhead kissed his mate on the lips this time

"I'm so glad to have found you," he said softly.

Michelangelo looked at him with big eyes and smiled. "So am I," he said softly. The two just stood like that basking in the others presence until the timer when off and Micheangelo had to get the pizza and bread out.

Leatherhead went to wash up and when he came back the food was on the table and the music off. His mate had a plate of food ready for him along with his own. As Leatherhead sat down he said a small prayer to whoever might be licensing and thanked them for the gift of a mate and his soon to be born child. They might not be the most traditional family, but Leatherhead would take this life any day over any other.


End file.
